


Hook Is Not As Smooth As He Seems

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emergency room, F/M, Fluff, Worried Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook winds up in the hospital for a reason he'd rather not admit to Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook Is Not As Smooth As He Seems

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part to this where Hook reveals what happened. Enjoy!

Emma climbs over a fallen tree, narrowing her eyes out against the mossy atmosphere. The fog seems to hang thick this morning and makes everything that much harder to detect. Behind her, David jumps down from the fallen tree to her side.

"We're not going to find anything today. We should head back." David concludes, narrowing his eyes just like Emma.

She sighs but sides with her father. She nods in agreement and pats him on the shoulder. "Good call." She puts her hand on the log and hoists herself up. David puts a hand on her just to make sure she stays steady. She turns around and offers him her hand. He takes it gratefully. Together, they jump down onto the soft soil on the other side.

"So, how have things been going with you and Hook?" David asks, nonchalantly. His tone is too calm and it makes Emma laugh. David looks at her, shrugging. "I'm just trying to make conversation!"

"Things are really good, Dad." Emma provides. She's quick to turn the questioning around on him. "How are you and Mom?"

"Your mother and I are doing very well, especially with Neal. We've got our two kids and our marriage is going great. I'm not sure what else we could possibly want." David sounds tense as he spills his words out. He keeps his eyes away from Emma as they walk back towards the road. Her yellow bug is in sight, but very far. "Well..."

Emma stops and this makes David stop. She looks stern as crosses her arms over her chest. "What is it?"

David cocks his mouth to the side as he tries to find the right words. He motions with his hands but nothing comes out of his mouth. With a sigh, he nods towards the yellow bug and continues walking. Emma follows after him but keeps her eyes on him, waiting. "I think we're ready for another kid. But I just don't want to rush things."

"Then don't." Emma says simply, shrugging. "Take everything at a steady pace. Neal will be enough for awhile. And you guys have all the time in the world to have more kids."

David turns to Emma and smiles at her sweetly. "You have a knack for saying the right things."

Emma scoffs at that, widening her eyes comically. "You'd be the first to say that."

They finally reach the bug. They look a little damp and their hair appears matted down from the extremely wet air. The fog hangs around them like a mist. David moves to the passenger side and Emma to the driver's side. They're about to hop in just as she receives a call. She reaches down to her pocket, her jacket getting pushed out of the way to reveal her beaten sheriff's badge. She extracts her phone and pulls it out in front of her to see who's calling.

She looks confused and shows the screen to David. "The hospital."

David looks worried, eyes growing immensely with panic. "Answer it."

Emma nods and swipes towards the green phone. She presses the device. "Swan."

_"Hello, Sheriff Swan. It's Doctor Whale. We've got Hook down here... he's sprained his wrist and is on some medication. He's going to need help getting home."_ The doctor speaks lightly but with a sense of annoyance.

Emma's eyes widen at his statement but she nods dazedly. "Yeah, I'll be there." 

There's a strange noise in the background and Emma realizes it's Hook talking. She listens.  _"Bloody hell, mate. I told you not to call her. I've got a whole crew that can get me-"_ The phone call then ends and silence fills her.

David waits expectantly. Emma opens her door so David does the same and they climb into the car. She starts the vehicle and then turns to David. She stares off as she thinks, wondering how in the hell Hook ended up in the hospital. "It's Killian. Dr. Whale didn't say much but he sprained his wrist and is on medication so I need to go get him."

David looks shocked at first and then slowly smirks. "Poor guy."

-

Emma walks into the hospital and her eyes land instantly on hook. He's sitting on the side of his bed, feet dangling towards the ground. He's got his head ducked and his hand and hook in his lap. Emma can't help but burst into a little jog to reach him faster.

"Killian," she says. He looks up at her and then groans, clearly annoyed.

"I told that bloody doctor to call someone else." He gets up from the mattress. It's clear he sways a little so Emma moves to his side and wraps her arm around his waist. "I'm okay, Swan. I just... hurt my hand." He brings his bandaged arm up to show Swan. 

She rolls her eyes as she walks out of the hospital with him. Hook's left arm rests on her shoulders as they walk. She guides him to the bug and then puts him inside. She climbs in after him and starts the vehicle. They ride in silence for a moment but Emma can't take it. She has to find out how he hurt his arm. "What'd you do, Killian?"

Hook's head lolls from one side to her. He looks at her, disoriented. "I was doing something... brave. You know... how I do." Killian motions vaguely with his injured hand. He then smacks it against the window and hisses.

Emma finds herself giggling under her breath at his dopey attitude. 

Hook turns to her, feelings hurt and embarrassed. "Swan, you're laughing at me."

Emma quickly arrangers her face so her smile is gone, but it's peaking through. She can't help but smirk at him. "I'm not laughing at you."

Hook narrows her eyes and points at her limply with his hook. "I'm menacing. There's nothing to laugh at."

Emma puts her hand over his hook and holds on. "You're menacing and also very cute."

Hook shakes his head at her, offended that she'd say such a thing. "I'm not cute! I'm a pirate!"

Emma nods, trying to appear serious. "Yes, sorry. You're a very deathly pirate. I'm terrified."

Hook sits back in his seat, happy with her words. He nods to himself as he crosses his arms over his chest. "You should be. I'm terrifying... and grizzly."

Emma stops at Killian's current apartment and turns off the car. She nods at him with a small smile. "Okay, grizzly bear. We have to get you up and in bed." She turns around and exits the vehicle. By time she makes it to Killian's side, he's still caught in his seat belt. She chuckles once more as she opens his door and leans across him to undo the belt.

"What are those things even for? Just to make life more difficult." Hook slings his legs out of the car as he asks questions and answers them himself. Emma has to grab onto his jacket and pull him up to get him out of his seat. He stands in front of her wobbly and finally leans back against the yellow bug to stop the spinning. "This is absolutely terrible. Everything is... spinning. It won't stop." Killian squeezes his eyes shut.

Emma laughs as she helps him away from the car and shuts the door. Carefully, she walks him into the apartment complex and to his own apartment. They reach the door and Emma then realizes she doesn't have her key. "Killian, where's your key?"

Killian thinks about it and then a smile blooms on his face. He glances down at his lap and then back at Emma. "Time to go fishing, Swan."

Emma gives him an exasperated look but sticks her hand in his pocket. She doesn't find anything so she moves to the next. She finds the key and then slides it inside the look. Hook chuckles next to her. The door opens and they venture further in. Emma's relieved when they reach the bed and she just about throws him down on the mattress. 

Killian groans and rolls over on his back to stare up at Emma. She removes his shoes for him and then helps him out of his jacket. "You're so kind to me." Hook admits as Emma lies down next to him. They stare up at the ceiling together. "You're gorgeous and help me-"

"Okay, be quiet now. We're going to go to sleep." Emma instructs, moving to the bedside lamp. She's about to turn it off but Hook gives her a hopeful look. She laughs but is clearly confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Hook winks at her and then makes air quotes with his one hand. "Sleep."

Emma groans at that and turns the lamp off. She slides under the covers and helps Killian slide under them, although he's very tricky about it. He has to lift his legs above his head and then roll to the side and finally the covers are out form under him and above him. His feet slide under the comforter and there's silence. Emma rolls over and closes her eyes. There's only a few seconds before Killian presses himself up against her and slings his hooked arm around her. They quickly fall asleep after that. 


End file.
